The Most Powerful Weapon
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Air mata itu senjata terampuh yang hanya dimiliki wanita. Seperti itulah kata orang. Seperti apakah Hinata memakainya?


**Disclaimer : **Tenang aja… Bukan aku yang punya Naruto.

**Warning : **AU, OOC

**.**

**.**

.*~*~*

— **The Most Powerful Weapon —**

**.**

**.**

_**Flash back**_

_''Kau ini lagi-lagi berbuat ulah! Apa kau tidak bisa ke sekolah dengan tidak membawa alat-alat make up ke sekolah?'' Suaranya tetap memekik telinga. Jika melihat lebih dekat, bisa terlihat urat-urat nadi di kepalanya timbul seperti mengaktifkan byakugan._

_''Ah, Iruka-sensei. Alat make-up itu penting sekali untuk wanita. Ini bisa membuat wanita terlihat lebih cantik dan blah blah blah blah blah...'' Si pirang tak berhenti._

_''Diam! Apa-apaan bibirmu itu? Matamu juga! Riasanmu juga! Semuanya melanggar peraturan sekolaaahhh!''_

_''I-Iruka-sensei. Te-tenanglah. Jangan te-terbawa e-emosi.''_

_''Terima kasih, Hinata-chan.'' Suaranya mulai tenang. ''Yamanaka Ino! Sekarang juga cepat kau hapus dandananmu!''_

_Cewe rambut pirang mata biru yang biasanya selalu berceloteh tanpa henti itu tertunduk diam, kedua orang yang disampingnya terdiam heran dengan tingkahnya. Mulai terdengar isak tangis kecil darinya._

_'' I-Ino-chan... Daijobu?'' tanya gadis berambut biru tua dengan kulit putih di sampingnya._

_''Hiks...hiks... Se-Sensei jahaaaatt...''_

_Ino mengeluarkan air mata dan dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap senseinya. Guru bercodet itu mendadak tertegun dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa._

_''Eh, tu-tunggu. Jangan menangis. Aduuhh.'' Ia kebingungan _

_''Baiklah, lupakan saja. Lain kali jangan berdandan berlebihan lagi.'' Iruka pun segera pergi dari sana. Ino mengeluarkan lidahnya ke arah senseinya yang disiplin itu._

_''I-Ino-chan. Kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi Iruka-sensei hanya memperingatimu kok.''_

_''Aduh Hinata. Aku hanya pura-pura kok. Apa kau tidak pernah tahu kalau air mata itu senjata terampuh yang hanya dimiliki wanita?'' ucapnya bangga. Air matanya sudah kering._

_''Eh? Senjata terampuh?'' Hinata mulai kebingungan._

_''Kau tidak tahu ya? Ok, kalau begitu akan kuajari.'' Ino langsung menarik temannya itu berlari di koridor._

_''Eh, ta-tapi...''_

_''Tenang saja. Suatu saat pasti berguna kok,'' lagi-lagi senyum bangga, ''Apalagi untuk anak sepertimu.''_

_**End Flahback**_

Hari Sabtu yang cerah. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang di jalan. Di suatu tempat di salah satu sisi jalan, berdiri seorang cewe yang kelihatannya tengah menunggu seseorang. Dari jauh, datang seorang cowo berambut nanas menghampirinya.

''Shikamaru-kun,'' sapa gadis itu.

Lelaki itu terdiam menatap sosok gadis yang ada di depannya. Rambut biru cobaltnya yang panjang diikat ke atas dengan sedikit sentuhan agar membuatnya lebih bervolume dan sebagian dibiarkan jatuh menutupi bagian belakang lehernya sehingga membuat lehernya terlihat lebih menggoda. Bibir mungilnya yang berwarna pink membuatnya ingin menyentuhkan miliknya dengan yang satunya.

Dan, tidak perlu dideskripsikan bagaimana penampilannya. Yang pasti setiap lelaki yang melewati jalan itu tidak bisa memalingkan mata mereka dari gadis itu. Ada pula yang tidak berhenti melihatnya dan tetap jalan sampai akhirnya kebentur tiang listrik.

Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha untuk menahan mimisannya. _'Sial! Sejak kapan aku jadi begitu mesum?'_

''Shikamaru-kun, kau tak apa-apa?''

''Tidak, mungkin karena hari ini panas sekali.'' Ia merasa sedikit berdosa ketika melihat mata yang polos dan murni seperti anak kecil milik pacarnya itu.

Merekapun pergi bersama layaknya pasangan lain.

''Emm...kau...baju itu...'' katanya sambil melihat ke arah gadis di sampingnya.

''Eh, baju ini? Umm... I-Ino-chan yang membantuku memilihnya.'' Dia tertunduk malu. ''Ti-tidak pantas, ya?''

''Ti-tidak. Pantas kok.'' Tiba-tiba dia juga jadi ikutan malu. ''Pantas sekali.'' Mereka berdua kini tertunduk malu.

Tentu saja Shikamaru kaget. Pacarnya itu HINATA! Hinata yang suka pakai baju sampai tertutup semua! Dan sekarang... Dia menggunakan pakaian yang bisa dibilang _style-_nya Ino! Dan itu dipakainya untuk berkencan dengannya? Gimana Shikamaru nggak kaget? Dia harus menahan diri supaya gak mimisan sepanjang kencan.

Yah, merekapun melanjutkan kencan pertama mereka. Tapi, namanya juga cerita, pasti ada masalah. Di saat mereka sedang berjalan berdua, Shikamaru menyadari suatu keberadaan yang bisa menghancurkan dunia mereka berdua, tidak jauh dari mereka. Segera ia mengambil langkah cepat mengubah arah jalan mereka dan...

''Ah, Hinata!'' Terlambat.

''De-Deidara-senpai, Kisame-senpai.''

Sial. Dua orang itu selalu mengganggu saat-saat berharganya denganHinata. Dan kini lagi-lagi mereka akan melakukannya.

''Hai, Hinata-hime.'' Oh, ya. Shikamaru benci mendengar si kapten ikan memanggil Hinata-**nya **seperti itu. ''Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?''

''Ah...umm,yah... Aku sedang jalan-jalan lalu...''

''Dengan si rambut nanas ini?'' sela lelaki berambut panjang pirang yang terikat itu.

Rambutnya panjang dan poninya menutupi sebelah mata. Jujur itu sangat mengganggu. Terlebih karena mengingatkannya pada Ino. Bukan berarti dia benci Ino, tapi ia selalu mengganggu karena tidak pernah berhenti bicara.

''Tidak ada urusannya dengan kalian 'kan?'' jawabnya _'It's going troublesome'_

"Ngomong-ngomong Hime...'' dia tidak menghiraukan Shikamaru, ''Penampilanmu berbeda sekali. Kau tampak... menawan.''

Hinata memerah. Shikamaru shock. Pilihan kata macam apa itu? Jangan lihat Hinata dengan pandangan mesummu! Dasar ikan!

''Yah, karena kau tampak menarik sekali, lebih baik kau pergi dengan kami berdua,'' ajak Deidara

APA? TUNGGU! Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau dia sedang kencan dengan Hinata? Bahkan seharusnya mereka tahu kalau Shikamaru dan Hinata adalah pasangan! Atau mereka pura-pura tidak tahu? Mereka berdua benar-benar _troublesome. _Shikamaru berpikir keras agar dapat lepas dari mereka berdua.

Meskipun memiliki IQ lebih dari 200 dan disebut jenius, ternyata ide tidak muncul dengan cepat untuk mengalahkan kecepatan tangan Kisame yang telah menarik Hinata. Hinata terkejut.

''Tu-tunggu Kisame-senpai! A-aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Shikamaru-kun...''

Shikamaru segera bertindak tanpa sempat berpikir. Ia mencoba melawan kapten ikan itu dengan mencoba melepaskan tangan yang kasar bagai sisik ikan itu dari tangan Hinata yang kecil, halus dan lembut, namun usahanya gagal. Ia malah terjatuh ke tanah oleh ulah Kisame.

Perbedaan kekuatan jelas terlihat. Kisame adalah kapten klub kendo di sekolahnya. Karena itulah, dia disebut kapten ikan. Sementara Shikamaru? Dia hanya seorang pemalas yang suka memandangi awan dan menyebut orang lain troublesome.

Melihat Shikamaru jatuh, Hinata berpikir untuk segera keluar dari situasi ini dan tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan muncul di kepalanya.

''Se...'' Kisame mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata.

''Senpai jahaaaattt...'' dengan mata memelas dan berkaca-kaca seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diganggu temannya. Ia berusaha agar semirip mungkin dengan yang pernah diperagakan Ino.

_''Nama lainnya: Puppy eyes no jutsu'' by Ino_

Panah jatuh cinta menancap di hati Kisame dan Deidara, disaat yang bersamaan dengan panah rasa bersalah. Sama seperti perasaan seorang ayah yang melihat anaknya menangis setelah tahu dia dibohongi. Shikamaru sendiri tercengang di tempatnya. Ia belum pernah melihat Hinata seperti itu sebelumnya.

Di saat para pria itu terdiam seperti patung, Hinata mengambil tindakan cepat. Ia mengambil tangan Shikamaru dan lari secepatnya dari tempat itu. Shikamaru yang sudah tersadar berlari mengikutinya.

Kedua pria pengganggu tersebut masih diam terpaku di tempat.

Mereka berdua berlari sejauh mungkin. Berharap agar tidak bertemu mereka _lagi. _Setelah merasa cukup jauh, mereka berhenti untuk beristirahat dan melepaskan lelah. Napas mereka berat setelah berlari.

''Kau hebat Hina! Dari mana kau dapat ide seperti itu?''

''Eh, umm... I-Ino pernah mengajariku se-sekali,'' jawabnya tertunduk.

''Di-Dia bilang cewe bi-bisa lepas dari m-masalah dengan cara se-seperti itu,'' lanjutnya.

Diam-diam Shikamaru mulai berpikir. Meskipun si pirang itu selalu berisik dan mengganggu, tetapi kadang-kadang kata-katanya memang benar. Tidak se-merepotkan seperti yang dia pikirkan.

Sekali lagi dia melirik penampilan Hinata yang sedang duduk di sampingnya._ 'Hasil kerja Ino'. _Yah, mungkin tidak seburuk yang ia pikir.

Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, memperkecil jarak di antara mereka berdua. Di sekitar mereka hanya terdengar suara burung yang terbang kesana-kemari. Mereka berdua menutup mata dan merasakan napas masing-masing dan sebelum jarak di antara mereka menjadi nol…

''Hinata! Shikamaru!'' teriak cewe berambut pirang mata biru, hanya untuk menemukan wajah Hinata yang merah padam dan Shikamaru dengan wajah yang merasa terganggu. Yah, kehadiran si pirang ini memang selalu mengganggu.

Nara Shikamaru tidak jadi dan tidak akan pernah lagi mengubah pandangannya terhadap Yamanaka Ino.

''Tck. Troublesome.''

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Mwahahaha, ShikaHina pertama! Happy reading, happy review.**


End file.
